


De mère en fils

by Aileen_ONeill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileen_ONeill/pseuds/Aileen_ONeill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suivez les actes et pensées de Vera Kane lors des évènements se déroulant sur l'Arche (début 1x04), ainsi que l'évolution de la difficile relation entretenue avec son fils, Marcus Kane. (Rating K pour le moment, mais va sans doute évoluer par la suite)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there !
> 
> Je ne pensais vraiment pas poster cette fiction aussi tôt, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de cette idée d'une fourberie sans nom. J'ai donc totalement et sans aucune honte (enfin, presque sans) délaissé l'autre fiction sur laquelle je travaillais (celle que je tease dans Rétablissement) pour me concentrer sur celle-là.
> 
> Mes très chers lecteurs, prions tous pour qu'un jour j'arrive à me concentrer sur plusieurs projets en même temps.
> 
> Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de longues notes avant (ou après d'ailleurs) mes fanfictions, mais cette fois-ci je pense que c'est nécessaire. La mort qui m'a sans doute le plus touchée dans la série est celle de Vera Kane ("May we meet again"...*se roule en boule dans un coin et pleure*), et je voulais lui rendre hommage d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est un personnage qui n'a pas reçu assez de reconnaissance à mon goût (voyez, elle n'est même pas listée dans la liste de ce fandom sur ), elle sera donc d'une importance cruciale ici.
> 
> Il s'agira donc d'une fiction de plusieurs chapitres, chacun consacré à un seul épisode (certains courts comme le premier, d'autres bien plus longs ne vous en faites pas) raconté du point de vue de Vera Kane, ses pensées 90% du temps dirigées vers son fils.

''Nos ancêtres ont construit cette Arche pour nous sauver la vie, mais elle représente aussi notre épreuve quotidienne. Mais nous l'endurons, parce que nous avons la foi. La foi qu'un jour dans quelques générations, nos petits-enfants auront la chance de pouvoir retourner vivre sur Terre.''

Vera Kane était en train de prier avec les quelques croyants réunis en ce jour autour de l'arbre d'Eden, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver. Mains dans le dos, visage impassible, toujours aussi imposant, sa présence passait rarement inaperçue. Elle adressa un sourire à son fils.

''Tu veux te joindre à nous ?''

Elle ne put empêcher l'espoir qu'elle ressentait de s'infiltrer dans ces mots. Vera savait que Marcus n'avait pas effectué un acte religieux depuis de nombreuses années, et même alors cela n'avait jamais été avec une grande conviction. L'idée de pouvoir à nouveau partager des moments de simple joie avec son fils lui serra le cœur. Tant de temps avait passé depuis...

Nygel, qui siégeait dans le coin de la pièce, répondit à sa place d'un ton moqueur. L'espace d'un instant, Vera s'imagina qu'il allait la défendre, remettre l'odieuse femme à sa place comme il l'aurait fait sans hésiter bien des années plus tôt, mais sa seule réaction fut de l'ignorer et de se diriger calmement vers Nygel.

Elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, tout ce qui lui parvenait étant un ensemble de voix incohérent, et préféra se concentrer sur la récolte d'eau pour l'arbre.

''Un jour la Terre nous fournira tout ce dont on a besoin, à nous de lui fournir tout ce dont elle a besoin.''

Du coin de l'œil elle le vit s'éloigner mais garda sa tête baissée afin de ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

Vera n'aimait pas ce que son fils était devenu. Il avait tellement changé cette dernière décennie qu'elle peinait à le reconnaître. Le jeune garçon souriant qu'elle avait élevé n'existait plus, remplacé par un homme amer et froid. Elle inspira, essayant de chasser cette tristesse et cette nostalgie qui l'étreignaient, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, elle ne parvint à se débarrasser de la culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis si longtemps. Elle n'avait pas su être présente pour lui lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin, n'avait pas su le soutenir. Elle en payait maintenant le prix. Son enfant n'en était plus un, et Vera avait perdu tout ce qui faisait d'elle une mère.

L'unique chose qu'elle gardait, enfouie au fond de son coeur, étant son amour inconditionnel.

_Murphy's Law, 1x04, The 100._


	2. Twillight's Last Gleaming

Vera se trouvait seule dans ses quartiers, mettant de l'ordre dans quelques affaires, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Jake Griffin, homme qu'elle avait bien connu pour avoir été le meilleur ami de son fils, qui résonna à travers le réseau. Curieuse, elle s'installa en face de l'écran.

''A vous, peuple de l'Arche. Je me présente, Jake Griffin, ingénieur spécialisé dans la maintenance en milieu pressurisé et officier en gestion de ressources, et j'ai une annonce à vous faire à propos de notre avenir. Tout ce que je dois vous révéler est très préoccupant. L'Arche, cette ville, notre monde en orbite dans l'espace qui a été depuis toujours notre refuge se meurt. Aujourd'hui, nos heures sont comptées. Ceci est une réalité incontestable mais nous tous, nous avons déjà engagé nos propres vies pour faire que l'humanité n'ait pas à subir encore une fois un destin fatal. Alors maintenant que nous encore un peu de temps, nous devons vite rassembler nos forces et faire face tous ensemble à cette crise en l'abordant de front. C'est comme ça à mon avis qu'on obtiendra le meilleur de chacun. C'est par volonté, notre humanité et nos convictions que nous saurons vite rassembler nos forces en ces temps troublés et incertains.''

A peine eut-il terminé que l'image fut remplacée par celle de sa femme, Abby Griffin.

''Mon époux a été tué pour avoir voulu vous avertir. Dans 12 heures, 320 personnes parmi vous seront sacrifiées pour préserver notre oxygène, à moins de prendre des mesures qui... Notre avenir n'appartient ni au Chancelier, ni au Conseil, il n'appartient qu'à nous, à nous tous.''

Vera resta immobile. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent dans le couloir, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ses yeux fixaient l'écran maintenant noir, elle ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Comment le Conseil avait-il pu voter une mesure aussi atroce ? Comment... Non, elle le savait. Marcus. Vera aurait été incapable de l'expliquer si la question lui avait été posée, mais elle en avait la certitude. Instinct maternel tordu, peut-être ?

Elle se força à penser objectivement, à mettre de côté ses sentiments contradictoires. Pourtant, l'idée que son fils était sur le point d'exterminer plus de 300 innocents ne voulait sortir de son esprit. La fin justifie les moyens. La voix de Marcus retentit dans sa tête. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un revers sec de la main. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se leva, affichant une force qu'elle était loin de ressentir, et alla se mêler aux foules.

* * *

 

Quand Vera comprit ce que les centaines de personnes attendant à l'extérieur de la Salle du Conseil faisaient, elle se joignit à eux sans plus attendre. Plus de deux heures passèrent avant que trois gardes, suivis par Marcus, ne sortirent de la pièce. Ce-dernier s'adressa à la foule d'une voix forte, inébranlable.

''Le nombre de personnes nécessaires vient d'être atteint, nous n'avons plus besoin de volontaires. Le Conseil...

-... souhaite vous remercier pour l'ultime sacrifice que vous étiez sur le point de faire. Jamais je n'avais été aussi fière du peuple de l'Arche, de notre peuple. Merci infiniment.''

Abby Griffin ignora superbement le regard noir que lui lançait Marcus, et entreprit de serrer la main de tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Vera observait la scène un léger sourire au coin de la bouche lorsqu'une poigne ferme agrippa son bras, la faisant se retourner.

''Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son fils, si familiers, si semblables aux siens.

''Je me porte volontaire, bien sûr.''

Un froncement de sourcils.

''Ces personnes veulent se sacrifier pour sauver un être qui leur est cher, un enfant. Il n'y a aucune raison que ce privilège me soit refusé.''

Fait rare, il se trouva à court de mots. Déstabilisé. Elle sut en profiter.

''Tu es peut-être un adulte, mais tu as toujours une mère, Marcus. Je suis prête à...

-...Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, je...''

Elle vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter, un tic qu'il avait visiblement hérité de son père. Vera devina ce qu'il faire avant qu'il ne continue.

''Je dois y aller. J'ai du travail.''

Même incapacité à parler ouvertement de ses sentiments que son père. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, se frayant sans difficulté un chemin à travers la foule.

Vera n'était pas dupe. Elle avait remarqué la manière dont ses yeux évitaient son visage, les hésitations qu'il marquait entre ses mots, le léger retrait de son corps. Parvenir à le toucher, à trouver une brèche dans les barrières qu'il avait si soigneusement érigées autour de lui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, il ne pouvait lui mentir.

La pensée d'aller tout de même se présenter en tant que volontaire traversa son esprit. Étant donné son âge et son occupation actuelle, elle pourrait sans doute prendre la place d'une personne plus essentielle à l'Arche. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'elle se devait d'être là, pour lui.

Un élan de culpabilité la tirailla. Les principes et morales qu'elle essayait d'enseigner semblaient si loin. Ses actes étaient à présent égoïstes. Mais n'était-ce pas là le rôle de tout parent, de penser d'abord à son enfant ? Non, elle ne pouvait le laisser. Pas encore.

* * *

 

L'atmosphère de l'Arche était lugubre. Les volontaires devaient être en train de se rendre dans la station 17. Le calme régnait sur le vaisseau entier, brisé par la prière qu'elle déclamait face à plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Pour la plupart, des proches des sacrifiés, venus chercher auprès d'elle un certain réconfort. Vera pria pour les âmes de ces êtres courageux, pour le retour de leur corps à la Terre. Ils rentraient chez eux.

 

_Twilight's Last Gleaming, 1x05, The100._

 


	3. Contents Under Pressure

Des grésillements lui firent lever la tête vers les haut parleurs de l'Arche. Lorsque rien ne suivit, elle haussa les épaules et continua à remuer la terre autour de l'arbre.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, ces mêmes grésillements reprirent, plus insistants, cette fois accompagnés par une voix.

''...répondez s'il vous plaît... J'appelle le station l'Arche, répondez s'il vous plaît... J'appelle la station l'Arche, y a quelqu'un ? Répondez s'il vous plaît. Ici Raven Reyes, j'appelle la station orbitale, les 100 sont en vie. Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?''

''Je m'appelle Raven Reyes de la section Mecha et j'appelle à partir d'un poste situé sur Terre. Les 100 sont ici et en vie, merci de nous connecter au docteur Abby Griffin...le docteur Abby Griffin, vite !''

Les 100 ? Sur Terre ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans pouvoir trouver de réponses. Rien de tout ceci n'avait de sens. Les mains de Vera s'enfouirent une nouvelle fois sous la terre. La Terre... Le salut pour lequel elle avait tant prié. Se pouvait-il être à portée de main ? Non, espérer de la sorte ne la mènerait nulle part. Elle préféra se concentrer sur les gestes familiers qui lui apportaient tant de réconfort. Machinalement, elle arrangea les feuilles une dernière fois avant de soulever le pot et de se diriger vers la station 17 d'un pas ferme.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps, mais la vue de toutes ces âmes en peine lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle en connaissait la plupart, principalement de l'époque où elle enseignait l'Histoire de la Terre aux jeunes générations.

''Mais c'est Kane ?''

''C'est dingue, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?''

''Il n'a rien à faire ici.''

Les commentaires se firent de plus en plus virulents à mesure qu'il se rapprochât du centre de toutes les préoccupations, l'arbre d'Eden et les objets rendant hommage aux sacrifiés.

''Excusez moi.''

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à lui. Vera se retrouva surprise, presque choquée de l'allure de son fils. L'omniprésente veste noir qu'il n'avait quittée depuis qu'il avait été en âge de la porter avait disparue. L'aura imposante qui l'entourait n'était plus, ne laissant qu'un homme très seul et désemparé. C'était écrit sur son visage, c'était écrit dans sa posture. Pourtant, elle semble semblait le remarquer, toutes ces personnes le connaissaient mais ne savaient rien de lui.

Ses yeux parcouraient la longue table, lisant les messages d'adieu et d'amour. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver et sursauta presque quand sa main se posa sur son bras.

''Marcus. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

-Tu te trompes maman. Je suis exactement là où je dois être.''

L'atmosphère était chargée d'hostilité, étouffante. Les regards haineux, chargés de reproches étaient tous fixés sur son dos. Trop risqué, bien trop...

''Vous manquez pas de culot d'oser venir d'ici.''

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Un homme s'avançait rapidement vers eux, aux intentions peu amicales. Vera fit un pas en avant, il fallait s'interposer avant que cela ne dégénère. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de son fils.

''Laisse.''

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'homme était déjà à leur niveau.

''Vous vous tenez à l'endroit où ma femme a poussé son dernier soupir.

-Je suis...sincèrement désolé.

-Dites-le ! Dites-le qu'elle n'a pas perdu la vie pour rien !''

Marcus baissa les yeux imperceptiblement avant de répondre d'une voix faible.

''Si je vous le disais...je vous mentirais.'

Mauvaise idée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cela. Vera avait toujours été une fervente supportrice de la vérité, mais dans cette situation une telle franchise ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il devait s'en douter pourtant, alors pourquoi... ?

''C'est vrai alors, vous saviez que ces gamins avaient atterri ?

-On le savait.

-Et que la Terre était habitable ?

-Ça non.''

Mais l'homme en rage ne l'écoutait pas. Marcus releva les yeux, comme prêt à affronter, ou plutôt subir ce qui viendrait. Comme s'il s'y attendait.. Était-ce pour cela qu'il était venu ? Oh Marcus...

''Pourtant vous deviez nous protéger !''

Une voix féminine. Un avertissement avant qu'on ne le pousse violemment en arrière contre la table. Il ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Savoir qu'il aurait sans doute pu l'arrêter avant même d'être touché ne fit qu'inquiéter Vera davantage. Il aurait pu s'il avait été dans son état normal. Il aurait pu s'il l'avait souhaité. L'agitation reprit de plus belle.

''Dites quelque chose !''

Il ne le pouvait pas. Vera le voyait bien. Il était aussi perdu que tous les autres, si ce n'est plus. Ce n'était pas le poids d'une ou deux morts qu'il devait supporter comme le reste des personnes présentes mais bien 320. Vera tenta de s'accroupir, d'aller l'aider, sortant enfin de sa stupeur, mais un garde l'empoigna fermement et la fit reculer. Bon sang mais quelle croyait-il, qu'elle voulait lui faire du mal ? Jamais. Pas intentionnellement. Frustrée, elle vit le Chancelier Jaha arriver. Pas trop tôt.

''Ça suffit tout le monde ! Reculez !''

La réponse de Marcus, qui en avait profité pour se relever, ne se fit pas attendre et lui fit froid dans le dos.

''J'ai pas besoin que vous me défendiez.''

Ou plutôt pas envie d'être défendu.

''Meurtriers !''

Jaha demanda à un garde de baisser son arme, mais Vera avait cessé d'écouter. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Elle ne pouvait s'enlever cette idée qu'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre souhaité tout ceci, qu'il voulait non, avait ressenti le besoin de souffrir. L'inquiétude et la colère se mêlaient dangereusement en elle, ne sachant si elle devait le prendre dans ses bras ou essayer de lui entendre raison. Elle aurait sûrement opté pour la première solution si seulement ce satané garda n'était pas en train de la pousser en arrière.

Vera essaya de garder son fils dans sa ligne de vue, espérant croiser une nouvelle fois son regard, mais cela ne se fit pas. A la place, ce fut Jaha qui se retourna.

''On a besoin de parler. Merci.''

Presque comme s'il s'excusait de lui voler ce moment. Et Vera le lui pardonna. Parce qu'elle savait que le bonheur de le sentir encore dans dans ses bras viendrait. Le simple fait de se retrouver en sa compagnie à nouveau, même en des circonstances aussi sombres, avait réveillé en elle ce désir, ce besoin de contact humain. Paradoxal, elle qui passait une partie de ses journées à guider des âmes en peine. Maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'à ses yeux, aucune d'entre elle n'était aussi importante que celle de son fils. Un fils qu'elle avait délaissé.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'elle retourna dans la station 17. Seulement cette fois, deux gardes postés en gardaient l'entrée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha tout de même. L'un d'eux, le plus jeune, lui barra le chemin.

''Je suis désolé madame, mais vous ne pouvez pas passer.

-Pourquoi cela ?''

Il hésita, ne sachant s'il devait le lui dire. Patiemment, elle attendit qu'il prenne sa décision, ce qu'il finit par faire, ne jugeant pas la femme devant lui comme une menace.

''Le Conseiller Kane est à l'intérieur et nous a strictement ordonné de ne laisser passer personne.''

Vera soupira de soulagement. Rien de grave.

''Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me laisser entrer, il ne vous en voudra pas, je peux vous le promettre.''

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur son arme, non convaincu.

''Laisse-la.''

L'autre garde, dont elle avait oublié la présence. Celui-ci inclina la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte pour elle, l'ayant visiblement reconnue. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et entra enfin dans la pièce silencieuse.

Marcus faisait face à la table, mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas venu les mains vides. Elle entendit le bruit du plastique lorsqu'il le pressa pour en faire sortir l'eau.

''Çà fait des années que tu n'avais plus fait ça.''

Il sursauta, comme pris sur le fait, et ses muscles se raidirent. Cependant, il s'apaisa clairement quand il la vit, et cela suffit à réchauffer le cœur de Vera.

''C'est apaisant, n'est-ce pas ?''

Comme tant d'autres avant lui, il était venu chercher la paix intérieure auprès de cet arbre.

Le visage de Marcus se décomposa peu à peu. Ses barrières s'affaissaient, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de les maintenir en place. Le désespoir se lisait dans ses yeux, menaçant de l'engouffrer dans un abîme sans fin. Il se laissait dépasser par des sentiments qu'il avait enfermés au fond de lui bien trop longtemps. Sa respiration sortait par à-coup, il se retenait à peine, se battant contre lui-même, contre les réactions naturelles de son corps. Il perdait le contrôle, la lutte s'achevait.

''Je ne sais même plus qui je suis maintenant.''

Le cœur de Vera se brisa en entendant cet appel à l'aide. Perdu. Il s'était perdu. La culpabilité le rongeait tellement qu'il n'était plus capable de faire le tri.

''Tu es mon fils.''

La phrase était sortie avant qu'elle n'y pense, mais elle ne la regretta pas. Elle devait lui donner une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, une chose qu'il pourrait suivre pour retrouver son chemin.

''J'ai fait des choses qui sont irréparables, terribles.

-Et que le Seigneur te pardonnera, la question c'est toi, seras-tu capable un jour de te pardonner Marcus ?''

Tout de suite, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Il prit une grande inspiration, mais ne répondit rien. Les mots n'étaient pas suffisants, il leur fallait plus. Vera n'attendit pas davantage avant de faire un pas en avant de l'enlacer comme elle aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer le bonheur que cela allait lui procurer. Quand les bras de son fils se refermèrent sur son dos, resserrant l'étreinte, et sa tête se reposa contre la sienne, elle en oublia tout le reste. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps, le battement fort et régulier de son cœur, rien d'autre ne comptait. La protection, l'amour...

Des larmes silencieuses atterrirent sur son épaule. Une image lui revînt, celle d'un jeune garçon, 35 ans plus tôt, qui s'était installé sur ses genoux, en quête de réconfort après un cauchemar les joues humides ; la berceuse qu'elle lui avait chantée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme le sourire aux lèvres.

Inconsciemment, elle se mit à fredonner ce même air, une main montant sur sa tête tandis que l'autre formait des cercles réconfortants dans son dos.

Un sanglot éclata.

Le désir d'être forte pour lui ne put empêcher ses propres yeux de se remplir de larmes face à la détresse de son enfant.

Ensemble, ils pleurèrent pour les morts.

_Contents Under Pressure, 1x07, The 100._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai bien réussi la dernière scène, qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, j'attends vraiment vos avis dessus ! Je crois que c'est vraiment ma scène préférée de la série (suive de très, très près par celles entre Marcus et Abby du 2x13) et j'avais vraiment envie de lui faire honneur.


End file.
